Silver Sable
Silver Sable is a character from Marvel Comics. The operations of Wild Pack and Silver Sable International drive the national economy of the fictional small European state of Symkaria. The name 'Wild Pack' had been used by the mercenary squad led by Cable for some time, until a legal notice forced them to change it to 'Six Pack'. The State of Symkaria is adjacent to Latveria, the nation that is ruled by Doctor Doom. Silver Sable and Victor Von Doom have an annual diplomatic dinner at Castle Doom, situated in Doomstadt. Apparently the friendship between these two states is deep-rooted and dates back to World War II. The family of Silver Sable is composed of her father, Ernst Sablinova, her uncle Morty, and a young cousin, Anna (orphaned daughter of another, an unnamed uncle or aunt). Silver's mother was killed in front of her by enemies of her father, who ran a Nazi-hunting group. Due to this traumatic event and her Father's subsequent harsh training and treatment of her, Silver Sable has dedicated herself to being both as emotionless and as effective as possible in her professional life. Silver has been known only to let one emotion - rage - overcome her reason, almost uniformly when facing Nazi opponents or those who threaten her family. Other subsequent mistakes involving emotion have only added to her self-imposed need to control herself and affect an "ice queen" persona. Most notably, Silver fell in love with and was married to the Foreigner, an international assassin and the head of the 1400 Club, but they "divorced" when she discovered his real work. Their relation today varies between friendship, mere mutual tolerance, and attempts to kill each other. Uncle Morty functions as Sable's assistant. He organizes the missions, keeps track of the accounting part, and many times tries to remind Sable to retain her focus and sense of judgment (as Silver's iron-clad emotional control and occasional fits of temper are often only softened by feelings for her family). Silver supports Anna's boarding school education and seemingly nothing more. Her feelings were betrayed when HYDRA agents took over the school and killed Anna's best friend. Sable infiltrated the school, rescuing the survivors with the unwanted aid of Spider-Man and the aid of some of her troops, against orders. Silver once hunted the international criminal the Black Fox to recover valuable gems stolen by the thief, but was inadvertently thwarted by Spider-Man. She was hired by a South African republic to neutralize the international terrorist Jack O'Lantern. She enlisted Spider-Man's aid against the Sinister Syndicate, and first formed an alliance with the Sandman. Some time later, she joined forces with Spider-Man, Paladin, Solo, and Captain America to track down Sabretooth and the Red Skull, who masterminded a plot to put the United States against Symkaria. The group is hired to clear up a decade's old conspiracy resulting from a failed terrorist attack on New York City. She later hired Spider-Man to steal incriminating documents from a Maggia money launderer, and then first encountered the Outlaws. An intelligence mission in Iraq resulted in the death of a Wild Pack member, and she denied compensation to the slain man's family due to his negligence. She devised an initiation test for the Prowler to join the Outlaws, and taught him a lesson in humility. She hired the Outlaws to retrieve a Symkarian nuclear device in England. She hired the Outlaws to rescue the kidnapped daughter of a Canadian official. With the help of Spider-Man, Sandman, and the Wild Pack, she rescued her niece from a kidnapping by HYDRA. She then encountered a Doctor Doom doppelganger. Silver has collaborated with various superheroes, including the aforementioned Spider-Man, the Punisher, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Venom, Captain America, Deadpool, and many others. Sandman, a reformed Spider-Man villain, was a mercenary for Silver Sable International for a long time, heading the Intruders, the squad of superpowered mercenaries in the employ of Silver Sable International. Other heroes and reformed minor villains work for Silver Sable International on occasion. Like her father, Sable's squad focuses on bringing Nazi war criminals to justice, though they have taken on many other types of missions. Her group often flagrantly disobeys orders if they believe it is for the greater good. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Super Hero Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Evil exterminators Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Control Freaks Category:Tomboys Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Related to Villain